


关于多弗朗明哥错误攻略罗西南迪的第一步

by junyi



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 唐柯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junyi/pseuds/junyi
Summary: 莫名其妙的赶上了情人节这大概是天意对不起我觉得我的罗西南迪可能有点欧欧吸





	关于多弗朗明哥错误攻略罗西南迪的第一步

　　“抬起头，”多弗朗明哥几近残酷的开口道，言语中满是不容拒绝的命令意味“看着我，罗西南迪，我就是你的命运。”

　　腥涩咸苦的海风把罗西南迪身上属于Omega的那部分甜腻香气刮的零落四散，若不是多弗朗明哥贴近了他后颈那块看起来红肿异常微微发烫的皮肤仔细嗅闻，就几乎要错过这个小小的惊喜。

　　他的弟弟，罗西南迪此刻看起来就像是一只被惊扰的兽类，在多弗朗明哥贴近的那一瞬间整个人都吓的紧绷起来。那双红棕色的眼睛里满是警惕，他不会说话，便只能从喉咙中发出些古怪的，不知道是威吓还是恐惧的诡异声响来。

　　可怜的罗西南迪。

　　多弗朗明哥捏着罗西南迪的下颌将他的往上抬了抬，他看着自己在这世上唯一剩下的血亲，仿佛仔细思索什么似得打量着罗西南迪面上惊疑难定的神色。

　　无法说话，也不敢抗拒。即便害怕接下来可能会有的发展，也只是故作镇定的站在那儿一动不动，仿佛石雕似得不敢做出哪怕一点少有意义的抵抗。

　　天性如此。

　　多弗朗明哥如此想。

　　让他一点也不讶异于阔别了十数年的弟弟会分化成一个弱小的Omega。

　　罗西南迪将会分化成一个Omega这件事在多弗朗明哥很小的时候就已经有些隐约察觉到了。罗西南迪完全不同于他的强势，他一直如此懦弱，从小时候开始就是如此，像只绵软无害的兔子，除了站在他身后接受庇护与哭泣之外什么也不会。

　　若不将茶水晾温，那么喝下的时候一定会烫到自己。若不替他整理好衣物，那么走路时就一定会绊倒自己。若想要独自去拿什么东西，那么就一定会被关进箱子里。若走路的时候不好好的牵着他的手，那么即便是平地他也一定会摔倒。

　　然后便是哭。坐在原地哭的撕心裂肺，哭到上气不接下气，哭到被眼泪鼻涕哽住呼吸，哭到身边围上一群诚惶诚恐不住哀求的无用奴隶。若父母恰巧不在家中，那么除了多弗朗明哥就没人能叫他闭上那张不住嚎哭的嘴，罗西南迪会坐在那儿，一直哭到多弗朗明哥不耐烦的上去给他一巴掌为止。

　　这方法虽然不甚温柔，但总归有效。而年幼的多弗朗明哥也总逃不过被弟弟的眼泪鼻涕糊在衣角的悲惨命运。　　

　　他虽然不见得有多么喜欢这个天性懦弱的弟弟，但却也不会眼睁睁的看着别人去欺负罗西南迪，在两人还小的时候，多弗朗明哥就已经不止一次的打伤那些欺负了罗西南迪的孩子。倘若还有不长眼的奴隶胆敢弄哭了罗西南迪，哪怕只不过是无心之失，他也会展现出完全不同于年龄的暴戾。

　　多弗朗明哥从来不介意花费心思去庇护自己这个懦弱的弟弟，无论是现在、过去还是未来，只要罗西南迪永不背叛他。

　　“怎么了，柯拉松。”多弗朗明哥往后退了一步，也许是拉开的距离稍稍安抚了罗西南迪，他看起来不再像之前那样僵硬“忘记带抑制剂了吗？”

　　罗西南迪靠着船尾甲板上的护栏，看起来十分疲惫似得摇了摇头。周遭静的除了海浪拍打船体的声音之外几乎什么也听不见，舱室里干部们的笑闹声听起来简直就是像另一个世界传来的。多弗朗明哥看着罗西南迪抬起手，他像是想要去抚摸后颈那块滚烫发热的皮肤，却在冰冷的指尖触及到皮肤的那一刻仿佛被烫到一般弹开了手。

　　罗西南迪抬起头去看多弗朗明哥，眼里满是恳求的意味。

　　而多弗朗明哥呢，他站在原地，凭着自己的私心而漠视了弟弟投注过来，满是恳求的眼神。他十分适闲的站在那儿，抱着双臂，整个人都隐没在船舱的阴影中，就连面上都满是懒得掩饰的恶劣笑意。他半点也没有想要转身离开，给自己的弟弟留下点隐私的意思。

　　不论何时，两人的僵持总会因为罗西南迪的示弱而结束。

　　这一次也没有任何改变。

　　罗西南迪垂下了头，他的站姿看起来有些怪异，仿佛掩饰什么一样一双长腿紧并着。他伸手在衣兜里胡乱掏了几下，他不敢朝多弗朗明哥发脾气，就发泄一般将掏出揉皱的香烟盒与打火机抛摔在地上。

　　他在口袋中翻找了很久才找到那一支和碎纸躺在一处的抑制剂。不过普通人半指长的针剂，轻飘飘的并没有什么重量，罗西南迪握住它的手却在微微发抖。

　　罗西南迪花了点功夫才把针剂的护套取下，他已经开始有些无法集中精神了。就连拧下针头护套的动作都一并变得艰难起来，罗西南迪只觉得自己整个人都仿佛要被身体里缓缓爬升的热度烧的融化了，若非背靠着栏杆，他恐怕早就双膝发软的坐到地上。

　　更不提多弗朗明哥就站在他面前，毫不在意罗西南迪此刻窘迫的处境。犹嫌不够似得用自己呛人的Alph信息素将罗西南迪整个包裹在里头。罗西南迪不敢去看自己隐没在阴影中的兄弟，他舔了舔自己干涩的嘴唇，心里隐隐生出一个可怕的猜想来。可他潜意识里仍拒绝以那样险恶的心思去臆测自己的亲生兄弟，于是那个只是隐约冒头的想法被他逃避般抛在了脑后。罗西南迪晃了晃脑袋，好像只要这样做就可以让他昏沉的脑袋清晰过来似得。

　　尖锐的针头浅浅扎入后颈腺体处红肿烧烫的皮肤，罗西南的低垂着头颅，蓬松柔软的金发被薄汗浸透了，软趴趴的贴在他的额角上。他拇指摁在注射器的塞柄上，在针尖没入时发出无意识的呻吟，然而就在他的拇指将要按下塞柄将药液注入身体时，一直沉默的多弗朗明哥却探出右手，一把握住了罗西南迪的手腕。

　　多弗朗明哥，他的兄弟就像是一个有耐心的猎手，一个恶趣味的捕食者，三番两次给予猎物希望却在最后一刻收紧了叼咬猎物脖颈的利齿。

　　半指长的抑制剂滚下甲板坠进海水里时连个浪花都没能打起。

　　令人悚然的寒意顺着罗西南迪的脚腕一路爬上了背脊直冲大脑，此刻他看着多弗朗明哥的眼神里带上了真切的恐惧。

　　多弗朗明哥仍是一副不怎么在意的样子，甚至于看起来有些理所当然似得。他抓着自己整陷在发情期中的兄弟，高大身躯投下的阴影几乎要把罗西南迪整个笼罩在里头。多弗朗明哥的手掌覆在罗西南迪的后颈上，他的五指上略带着些粗糙的薄茧与割裂的伤口长好后稍显不平起伏的皮肉，他的拇指落在罗西南迪带着薄汗的脸颊上，余下的四根指头却紧紧压着罗西南迪后颈腺体上。

　　直到此刻隔得近了，多弗朗明哥才能好好分辨弟弟的信息素究竟是什么味道，先前短短的嗅闻也不过只被甜腻的味道呛了满鼻，模糊的辨别出他的性别而已。

　　多弗朗明哥低低嗤笑了一声，他的弟弟此刻闻起来简直像是一块被烘烤酥软的水果派，连香气都是暖腾腾的，即便带着明显的敌意闻起来也毫无尖锐的杀伤力。

　　相比起一派悠闲的多弗朗明哥，罗西南迪的处境已经不能用尴尬与危险来形容了。他并非没有想过反抗，他的后腰上就别着一把多弗朗明哥随手丢给他的匕首，然而才刚刚一动手指罗西南迪便僵硬的顿在原地。

　　就像是料定了的弟弟会有无谓的反抗，多弗朗明哥早不知道在何时便用自己的能力将罗西南迪死死地定在原地。哪怕只是屈伸一根尾指也由不得罗西南迪自己的意愿。

　　“……”

　　罗西南迪张了张口，没能发出任何声音。至于多弗朗明哥，多弗朗明哥此刻面上笑意里则混杂着诡异的扭曲满足感。他落在罗西南迪面颊上的拇指轻轻地动了动，罗西南迪口角边紫红色的油彩唇脂被他的手蹭的模糊开来，昏暗光线下看来无端生出些奇异的情色味道。

　　多弗朗明哥看了片刻，不知道是在欣赏罗西南迪无用的挣扎，还仅仅只是单纯的注视自己弟弟被泪水浸润的红棕色瞳孔。

　　然后没有任何迟疑的，他垂头吻了下去。

　　一个很温柔半点不沾边角的吻。多弗朗明哥所展现的慈悲仅仅在两人唇齿相触的那一个瞬间。他似乎被着背德的刺激感所震撼，那短短一瞬的过去后，男人开始如同一头饥肠辘辘的野兽一般，开始撕咬起罗西南迪柔软的唇瓣。多弗朗明哥对于自己即将做下的罪恶行径毫不掩饰，他热切的，急迫的，迫切的想要将自己的弟弟撕扯开来，就像野兽吞噬它们的猎物，他也想要用另一种方式将罗西南迪的血肉混着骨髓一并吞入肚腹。

　　全然不同于将血缘维系看的淡漠的多弗朗明哥，乱伦的罪恶感死死的攥住了罗西南迪的神经。他亦在多弗朗明哥吻下来时怔仲了片刻，紧接着他便开始胡乱挣动起来，全然不顾那些无形的锐利细线会将他的皮肤割裂。

　　他挣扎着，竭力抬起手，紧接着一拳揍上了多弗朗明哥的脸。

　　这是罗西南迪第一次胆敢反抗多弗朗明哥，也是唯一没有招至多弗朗明哥怒火的一次，因为而后多弗朗明哥对他降下的惩罚要比怒火更叫人害怕。

　　多弗朗明哥被罗西南迪一拳揍得偏过头去，他的墨镜也同罗西南迪的抑制剂落了同一个下场，掉进水里时没发出任何声音。多弗朗明哥用舌头顶了顶自己被罗西南迪揍得有些松脱的臼齿，一阵锐痛过后他往地上啐了口混着着鲜血的唾沫。

　　“フフフフ……”他微微屈起手指，几乎是在同一刻，罗西南迪感觉到自己再一次失去了对身体的掌控权，他僵硬的伫立在原地，惊惧不定的看着自己的兄弟，看着多弗朗明哥猩红的携裹着怒意的瞳仁，整个人都颤抖起来“别乱动啊，罗西南迪。”他道。

　　然而罗西南迪的爆发也仅在这一刻罢了，他毕竟还陷在潮热的情欲中，发情期的敏感身体根本由不得理智约束。哪怕触碰身体的手指来自于自己的血亲，即便他满心厌惧但陷入情潮的身体也会给予多弗朗明哥最正确也最能让他满足的反应。

　　连拒绝的声音都被甜腻的情欲矫造成了欲拒还迎的引诱，又何况罗西南迪整个人几乎是被浸泡在多弗朗明哥的信息素中，即便他可以屏住呼吸，那些霸道的信息素仍可以从他的皮肤浸没入身体，将他的情欲推搡着爬上另一个顶点。

　　多么可悲的身体。

　　罗西南迪看着自己兄弟英俊的面容，只觉得时候要被毫无边际的疲惫所拖垮了。明明感到恐惧，明明打从心底里去抗拒，明明想要反抗，可是所有仅能在思想上进行的反抗都在多弗朗明哥的触抚下被摔的粉碎。

　　根本不值一提。

　　他的身体就像是个熟练的已经被肏开不知道多少次的婊子那样，在自己兄弟的温度灼人的手掌下自行给出了最令人绝望的反应。仅仅是最简单的触摸而已，仅仅是让手指从前胸滑落到下腹那样短促的距离，他湿热的后穴却止不住的往外涌出一波又一波的淫靡汁液。

　　根本无法控制。

　　他的身体如同丝毫不知晓廉耻一般迫切想要向面前的Alpha展露自己，他感到原本宽松的长裤已经被自己身体中涌出的汁水打的透湿，此刻正令人为难的紧紧贴合着他臀肉。而有更多的，更多的淫水正顺着他的大腿朝下滑落下去，它们丝毫不知羞耻的滑过他的大腿，滑过他的膝弯，滑过他的脚踝，最终在他身下积起小小的一泊水洼，招摇的散发的熟成的甜腻香气。

　　“フフフフ……”多弗朗明哥就像一个暴君，一个从不聆听领民悲苦的独裁者，他心满意足的看着自己陷入情欲中却仍旧满脸挣扎的弟弟。被他粗暴扯开的衬衣就像罗西南迪一样坚守着最后那点可怜的悲惨的自尊，它们柔软却顽固的覆在罗西南迪苍白的胸膛上。

　　“你这不是很喜欢吗，罗西南迪？”多弗朗明哥意有所指到。

　　他嗤笑着，嘲弄着用手指拨了拨罗西南迪胯间鼓囊囊的那一包阴茎，从硬挺的阴茎马眼中渗出的前液让那块布料变得湿粘，在多弗朗明哥刻意的动作之下发出一些叫人难以忽视的声音。多弗朗明哥看着罗西南迪的眼睛，他那双猩红的瞳仁中仿佛燃着地狱的恶火，他仿佛也真就如同从地狱里爬出的恶鬼似得，誓要将自己仍如同白纸似得弟弟染个透黑。

　　和我一起堕落是你无上的荣耀啊，罗西南迪，跪下来顺从的接受即将到来的命运吧。

　　多弗朗明哥甚至不需要去花上什么时间去为自己的弟弟做上什么扩张，罗西南迪身后那个柔软的肉洞已经湿腻的能叫他畅通无阻的并着两指捅入翻搅。叫人羞腻的水声中多弗朗明哥听见罗西南迪模糊的呻吟哀鸣，他并未多加理会，只是想自己的脸颊深深埋进罗西南迪的脖颈中，放任自己沉浸在弟弟甜腻的信息素中沉溺。

　　没人能阻止他即将犯下的罪行，就连神明也不敢妄断他的罪孽。

　　仅仅是两指手指似乎已经无法满足这具过于饥渴的身体，火热的腔道在他手指的操弄下越发欲求不满，不知餍足，它们违背主人的意识，疯狂的吸吮着挤压着多弗朗明哥的手指，仿佛是在无声的尖叫着，哀求着多弗朗明哥用更加热烫的东西来将它们贯穿，将它们填满。

　　多弗朗明哥并不清楚此刻罗西南迪面上的泪水意味着什么，或许是因为悲苦绝望，或许是因为于肉体上迸发出的从未有过的无上欢愉，但即便罗西南迪愿意告诉他，他也丝毫不会在意。

　　他只是用自己黏满了罗西南迪肉洞中涌出淫液的手指卡紧了自己弟弟的下颌，然后一寸一寸的，带着不容拒绝的力道，他强硬的扳过了罗西南迪的的头颅，强迫他的双眼看着自己。

　　“罗西南迪。”多弗朗明哥的声音里满是恶质与愉悦。

　　“看着我。”他将硬痛的阴茎抵上那个肉洞，几近满足的感受到那个饥渴穴口因为兴奋而不住开合，甚至于有更多的淫液涌流下来，失禁一般浇打在他的阴茎上，那贪得无厌的渴求一览无余。

　　“我就是你的命运。”他不过轻轻提了提腰，让龟头插入那个骚浪的肉洞，下一刻那些欲求不足的血肉便层层的绞绕上来如此迫切的要将他的阴茎整根吞下。

　　罗西南迪不住摇头，他满脸都是泪水，不住呜咽着却也没法改变他与兄弟媾和的事实。这认知几乎要把他原本就摇摇欲坠的神志彻底扯垮了，他喉中尽是一些毫无意义的嘶哑呜咽，但谁也不清楚那究竟是因为快慰而是痛苦。

　　也许是年幼时那段颇为折磨的逃亡声音多少影响到了罗西南迪的身体，令他发育的有些不太正常，多弗朗明哥没怎么费劲便探到了尽头那个紧紧闭合的小口，而他的阴茎甚至还没能整根埋进罗西南迪那不知餍足的肉腔。

　　至于罗西南迪，多弗朗明哥的不知道什么时候已经解开了他的束缚，也许是因为事情已经进行到仅凭罗西南迪根本无法挽回的地步，他也懒得再花费心思让罗西南迪如同死人似得维持一个相同的动作。分明是个活人，何必令他肏干起来如同一具仅有温度的尸身。罗西南迪正用自己的手掌死死地压在下腹上，他挣扎着不住喘息，只觉得自己快要被亲生兄弟的阴茎活生生捅穿。

　　他的身体已经被撑开到了极致，而那位暴君仍不知体恤的，发狠似得用一种将要把他活活钉死的力道顶撞着那块脆弱的软口。生殖腔口那块可怜的软肉被顶的发痛，却又食髓知味一般从那痛苦中生出一些叫人难以忍耐的快感来，罗西南迪只觉得自己四肢都是绵软的。

　　罗西南迪的呼吸断断续续的，仿佛下一刻便要因为过于剧烈的快感而无法调控自己的呼吸，以至活活溺死在空气里。

　　他苍白的皮肤上泛起一些不正常的粉色，没法咽下的唾液顺着口角一直滑到他柔软的金发中去。按在下腹上的手掌掌心触感忠实的朝他几乎脆弱的神经反馈了那根阴茎肏干他的轨迹，紧而窄的穴道腔肉被干的朝外翻出，挂着粘腻淫水的粘膜到像是不舍似得紧裹着多弗朗明哥的阴茎，被反复的抽出体外而后又粗暴的捅回身体中。

　　罗西南迪被自己兄弟给予的快感折磨的不住呜咽，他挣扎着想要往后退可他四肢具是绵软无力了，几乎只能依靠着多弗朗明哥才能勉强站立，饶是如此在后者激烈的肏干动作之中他仍是身体发软不住下滑。

　　他几乎要连最后一点神志都抓不住了，甚至于连口中也开始发出一些模糊不清的嘶哑声音。多弗朗明哥倒像是对这一切感到满意似得，就好像自己弟弟自第一声满含情欲的呻吟漏出口中，这场单方面的强迫行为也变成了两人心甘情愿的媾和。他竟感到一些奇特的满足，就好像整个人都被填满了一般。

　　只是还不够。

　　远远不够，他还没有将这个Omega彻底划归标记为自己的所有物。

　　多弗朗明哥的动作稍稍变得柔和下来，他埋下头去亲吻罗西南迪的脖颈，哪儿的温度也高热的有些吓人，仿佛是有人将燃烧的熔岩灌进了罗西南迪的身体似得。他吸吮着此刻被情欲变得粉红的肌肤，在颈侧，在喉结出啃咬出大片大片的青紫色吻痕。

　　他的气息多少也有些紊乱，说话时声线沙哑，他从未像现在这般有耐心的去诱哄自己的弟弟，多弗朗明哥将手指并入罗西南迪软趴趴的金发中，他以拇指揉按着罗西南迪的后脑，半是命令的开口道“罗西南迪，我会标记你。”

　　他的弟弟再一次剧烈的挣扎起来，像是又变成了小时候那个只会哭嚎的孩子，他呜咽着极不情愿的摇晃着脑袋，却只能发出一些无意义的呜咽。

　　多弗朗明哥猜那些呜咽多半是代表了不情愿，但他并不在乎。罗西南迪如何挣扎都可以，他想要如何挣扎都行，他的意志如何恼人的坚定都无所谓，毕竟对于多弗朗明哥来说他的身体永远是最忠诚的。

　　就像现在，罗西南迪在不住摇着头的同时却也毫无意识的屈起大腿去磨蹭他的腿侧，无意识的朝他去索要更多。

　　从罗西南迪身体中涌出来的粘腻淫液把他的裤子也染湿了一大块，发情期的中的Omega无论如何也无法去拒绝一个Alpha，铭刻在天性中的臣服此刻到给了多弗朗明哥更多的便利。接连几下的操弄顶撞过后，那一线紧闭的小口终于像是承受不住过于猛烈的凿击似得终于被干的松软了，而多弗朗明哥也终于彻底的将自己弟弟的身体据为己有了。

　　在罗西南迪的尖叫声中，他将阴茎挤进那个小的可怜的腔口中，这个可怜的Omega像是快要被不断累积攀升的快感折磨的崩溃了，在多弗朗明哥将阴茎一寸寸推进那他生殖腔的同时，他也将精液黏糊的射上了多弗朗明哥的小腹。

　　当那根过于粗长的阴茎龟头顶上生殖腔壁时才，罗西南迪的肉腔堪堪将多弗朗明哥的阴茎整根吃下。

　　罗西南迪在他怀里无力的呜咽着，被泪水浸泡的红色瞳仁看起来像是剔透的玻璃珠子。他早不知道什么时候被情欲与高热拖垮了理智，以至于毫无廉耻的扭腰挺胯的去满足迎合自己的欲望，那副毫无廉耻的模样半点也没法和刚刚满脸抗拒的男人联系到一处。

　　这副模样倒是叫多弗朗明哥感到异常满足，他满足于自己的弟弟终于顺从于自己，与自己一道堕下黑暗。

　　血缘又能算得了什么呢，与自己拥有血缘的父亲同样将他们推进了地狱般的肮脏世界？

　　他这样想着又去亲吻罗西南迪的嘴唇，这次他没再遭到拒绝，若有似无的似得，罗西南迪反而生涩笨拙的去回吻他。

　　“血缘的维系根本不值一提，只要你永不背叛我，我们就可以比这世上的任何人都要亲密。”

　　罗西南迪没有回应他，他的弟弟将脑袋整个埋进了他的脖颈里，仿佛无法经受直接肏弄身体最深处的刺激的似得，一阵狠过一阵的抽搐颤抖。耳边的呜咽声小的可怜，多弗朗明哥难得耐心的侧过头去仔细想要听清弟弟呜咽的嘶鸣是否有什么其他意义。

　　夹杂在毫无意义的气音中，断断续续的呻吟里，罗西南迪的口唇紧贴在他的耳畔，颇为艰难却固执的重复他的名字“多弗——”

　　一直深埋在罗西南迪金色发丝中的手指陡然收紧了，多弗朗明哥几近粗暴的拽起了罗西南迪的脑袋，在后者沦陷于情欲的，迷茫恍惚的目光中他张开口狠狠的咬穿的了弟弟的颈侧发烫的腺体。

　　咬合，标记，成结，射精。

　　罗西南迪的叫声被陡然炸开的快感掐死在嗓心里，滚烫的精液一点不落的尽数灌进了他的生殖器，Alpha的成结后的阴茎在他下腹上撑开一个可怕的凸起。他已经没力气去挣扎了，就连肉穴内高潮时喷出的液体也被多弗朗明哥的阴茎一滴不漏的堵死在身体里。

　　END


End file.
